Just one of the guys
by Perlbaby09
Summary: Jake has problems of his own, being raised by his sister and not able to focus in school. Things will change when he gains a new friend, but his new friend has secrets of their own. Co-Written with 0fficials3xcs3xc *All Human*
1. Chapter 1

**This story is written along with 0fficials3xcs3xc, she has been amazing to work with and we gave each other ideas to write this hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to go to her profile and read her amazing stories as well. **

**This is my first Fic on Fanfic and I hope you Enjoy the story. Please be nice and leave a Review. **

*****ALL HUMAN*****

**Just one of the guys:**

**Sum: Jake has problems of his own, being raised by his sister and not able to focus in school. Things will change when he gains a new friend, but his new friend has secrets of their own. - Mainly Jake and Ness POV. **

* * *

**Jacob**

I am your average teenager, living life. I have been in high school a little longer then needed. I live with my older sister because both my parents passed away when I was young. My sister is always working, so I am pretty much always alone in my house.

My sister makes a pretty decent living so she makes good money. Her boss always had her working and I wonder if they had something. Rachel has been working with The Cullen's for awhile now. My sister's main boss is Edward. Edward Cullen is young he is about twenty-three years old. The Cullen brothers run a construction business and they are really nice people. I could consider Edward like a close friend because he always looks out for me.

Edward is only a couple years older then I. I am sixteen turning seventeen, Edward really knew me and he knew sometimes I was up to no good. I think he knew me better than anyone did.

My sister has been my parental figure for six years now. Because of our age difference she was able to have custody of me instead of me going into foster care. Rachel and my other sister Rebecca are thirteen years older than I am. I was eleven when my parents died they were both twenty-four. My parents died in a car accident. My sister Rebecca moved away with her husband that she met when she was in college this was before my parents died of course.

Rachel was the only other family member that was the closet to me so she took care of me. She basically raised me and I have to give her credit on that one. I know I have a closer relationship with Rach then I'll ever have with Becks.

Rachel walked into the kitchen where I was eating breakfast in my pajamas. Rachel had just woke me up prior about half-hour. She was in her suit dress getting ready for work. I had to shake my head it never seemed to amaze me how she was able to scramble around so much and not get dizzy.

I looked back down at the blue bowl of cereal I was eating. Rachel grabbed a banana as she went to the fridge to grab her lunch. I couldn't help but laugh at her she had a small confused look on her face.

"What are you laughing at Jake?"She stopped her scrambling for a second as she placed her petite elbow on her hip.

"You're stressing again. It's funny. What do the Cullen's have you doing? It's only," I looked at the time. "Seven in the morning, the office doesn't even open until nine." She rolled her eyes. She hated that I would start complaining at how much she worked. The girl worked so much and she was my sister I had to tell her how I felt.

She leaves the house Monday through Friday at seven-thirty and doesn't get in the house until nine in the evening, sometimes even ten. She worked a lot.

"Jake I don't have time for this; I have to go get my bosses their coffee." She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her car keys. "Go to school today!" she warned me and waved her finger at me.

"I'll try to." I ignored her request as I looked down at the bowl of cereal.

"Jake! No! You will not try you will go. Shit you have ACS on my case saying why the fuck don't you go to school. You're going! I don't care. Do you want them to take you away? Shit Jake you are only a freshman when you're supposed to be at least a senior." She ran her hand down the side of her face and sighed.

I know I hadn't gone to school in awhile and I wasn't doing what I was supposed to be. I was having way too much fun just hanging with the guys. I never knew this affected my sister so much. I knew she was my L.G. (Legal guardian) and all.

"You will go! I don't care what the fuck you're thinking. I hate to have to be hard on you, but I bet this is the only way you'll listen. I seriously have to go to work and I will call your school to see if you went. I don't want Ms. Monica calling me telling me what is wrong. You will go!" with that I knew she meant business. She walked out of the house and moments later I heard her car engine start.

I was not going to school today. I was going to stay home. What was my motivation to go? I had nothing to look forward to. I knew I wasn't going to amount to anything. I didn't feel like doing anything. Ms. Monica thinks I am depressed. I know I am not.

I got pissed and threw the bowl of cereal in the sink. Rachel always had to bring up ACS and how they were going to take me away. I know when I was a child I was afraid of being taken away from Rachel. I lost my parents and I didn't want to be taken away from my sister. I guess I was afraid of being in foster care.

So I did the only common sensed thing I would do for another three months. I went upstairs and got dressed in some jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I finished getting ready and slung my book bag over my shoulder. I was actually going to go to school today. I have a bad method. I always told myself I was going to go to school tomorrow, but I never went.

I locked up the house and I drove to school. It was a rainy day in Forks, which was the usual weather anyway. I was early to school something I wasn't normally. It was mid April. The clouds were cast over the small town calling its immediate doom for rain and no sign of sunshine for awhile.

I parked my car in an empty parking spot. I was surprised that the lot was full of more activity than usual. I hadn't been here in what might have been three weeks. Being the sexually active sex god I am was the main point for that. But in order for me to be the sex god I am, you have to change your sexual partner a lot. The only way I could do that was scout the high school for new girls.

My first class was biology with Mrs. Sanchez. I hated school in general so I knew I was going to go to sleep. In school they don't check attendance for the whole day until third period. I was planning on leaving after that.

I walked into my biology class and I was about fifteen minutes earlier then thee class started. Mrs. Sanchez was in class already and when she saw my face she looked startled. I haven't been to school in three weeks so I am guessing that was her shocked expression.

The classroom looked different. It was as if the slate black table tops were smaller the room felt smaller. Maybe I just had gotten bigger? I eyed around the room and noticed the charts that showed some kind of anatomy of the human body, and different drawings other students did of cells. I didn't realize I had missed so much. Mrs. Sanchez stopped me before I could go any further.

"Jacob can I speak to you." She said in her soft tone. Mrs. Sanchez was a young plump woman. She wore glasses and turtle neck sweaters. She looked like she meant business so I stopped and was waiting to hear her. "Jacob you haven't been in my class in three weeks. If you continue to miss you're going to fail my class. I have a small extra credit project you can do because I don't want to fail you. I most certainly don't want to see your face again." I just nodded at her words. I wondered what in the world I would have to do.

"So what do I have to do for that extra credit?"

"Two things Jacob, we have a new student coming in today and I am hoping you could show them around. As a continuation to that I want you to write a three page paper on recycling. You miss my class you will be doing more papers. Are we clear Mr. Black?"

"Crystal,"

I went to go sit in my regular spot in the back. I stared out of the window and watched as the rain hit against the window. I watched as the streams of water dripped down the side of the window pane.

When more students started arriving I was wondering who the new kid was, if it was a chick? Was she hot? Was she an easy fuck? Maybe I was completely wrong. It might easily be a guy as well. If it was a girl it would be easier to communicate because I'll get in her pants easily. New booty is the best kind. I might be wrong about my assumption if it turns out to be a guy.

When the class was fully situated and the late bell went off there was this guy that walked in. looked like the kid was a guy. It would ok I guess tell him to stay out of my way and we'll be good. The kid whispered a couple things to Mrs. Sanchez and she pointed to the empty chair next to mines.

The kid wore a semi-baggy black lacoste shirt, semi-baggy jeans and some hi-top converse. The kid was obviously not from around Washington State. The tan gave it away as well. White skin with a hint of tan was noticeable. He removed his hat and revealed braided hair with studded ears. This was a white boy that was trying to be 'Gangster' I didn't know if I should've felt insulted. The boy's hair was a mixed shade of brown and red. If that wasn't wrong enough.

He didn't say a word to me when he sat down. If I had to show him around I had to introduce myself. I bet he was young, didn't look so much young though.

"Hey my name is Jacob. Mrs. Sanchez told me that I should show you around the school." He turned to look at me and just nodded his head. "Do you have a name?" I asked. He wasn't being very cooperative.

"Just call me slim." He said in not a deep voice, but close to a feminine voice. I became a little alert on that one.

We didn't say much to each other after that. Class was boring as usual. I knew all the answer because well I had already done everything she was talking about. She gave us a small worksheet to fill out and I filled it out quickly it was easy. When the bell rang and it signaled the change of classes, I was the first to get up. Well it was out of custom. I forgot I had to show 'Slim' around.

Mrs. Sanchez stopped both of us before I left. "Don't forget to write the paper Jacob. I hope you can show our new student here around and stick to your part of the deal." She smiled and went back to her things.

I waited for 'Slim' to follow and he did. "So where you come from?" I thought I should at least make some conversation. He turned and looked at me.

"Florida." I could tell he wasn't one to talk much. It kind of made things easier.

"So you come from Florida to Forks? It's kind of a complete change don't you think?" it wasn't my normal self in asking too many questions, but they will probably be harassing the new kid sooner or later.

"To be honest, I didn't choose to come here. I rather not answer anymore questions."

I then realized things were going to become quiet so I gave up on the questions. I had the kids schedule in my hands. We had the same class next so I might as well show him there. Most of the classes he had I did as well. The next class was English with Mr. Massa.

I did my work as usual. I had to stay in school because well I needed to show this kid around. Not once have I heard this guy's real name. He always whispered something to the teacher and was mainly quiet. He was very secretive and that caught my attention a bit.

School ran quickly and it was finally time to go home. It was still raining and I forgot my umbrella in the car. Just fucking great! One thing I did manage to see through the thick precipitation was Edward Cullen's Volvo. I found that a bit odd and out of place. I walked over to his Volvo to say hello.

Edward lowered his window and smiled at me. "Hello Jacob. Nice to see that you went to school today." He tapped at the steering wheel.

"Had no choice I got threatened this morning." I said bashfully. The rain started to let up and it looked like it would stop raining soon. "What about you? Don't tell me you're looking to score some high school girls?" I laughed and Edward joined in a little later.

"Now you know I wouldn't do that to Bella." Ah his fiancé Bella Swan. The girl was a sexy thing. I used to have fantasies about what I wanted to do to her when she used to baby sit me when I was younger. Things just got weird now that she is older. One time I kissed her when I was twelve and never heard from her again. I knew she secretly liked it.

Before he could answer my question the new boy walked over and got into the car. That explained a couple things. This was obviously a relative to Edward wondered how they were related.

"Drive!" Slim said bitterly and I wondered what his problem was.

"Well Jake I let Rachel go early today so she will be home. See you later Jacob." Edward waved off as I walked over to my car. Slim was a weird kid. I wondered what could possibly be his problem.

I got in my car and grabbed a towel I had in the back seat and tried to dry myself off some so I wouldn't be so wet. I turned the car on setting the heat on so I could dry myself on the drive to my house.

I was sort of speeding home. I was kind of quiet today when I was hanging with the guys. I was surprised they went to school today as well. They were a little bit better in going to school. My two close friends Embry and Quil.

They went to school with more frequency, but they spent a lot of time with me in not going. We stayed at my house drinking beer we got from Sam; he was older so he got the alcohol for us.

When I got to my house surely enough my sister's car was there. I knew she wouldn't be mad at me today since for the first time I actually listened to her. I parked my car and went inside the house. My sister was in the kitchen cooking, but she wasn't alone. Her annoying boyfriend was here and I hated that guy.

They were talking as my sister was cooking and he was eating my fucking Doritos at the kitchen table. I went into the kitchen and snatched the bag out of his hands.

"Not yours!" I yelled at him as I rolled the bag down to notice that there was only a forth of the chips left in my bag. It was a brand new bag of Doritos. My sister took the bag out of my hands.

"Technically their mines because I buy groceries in this house, thanks for listening to me today." She kissed my cheek and I wiped her kiss off. I hated when she got all affectionate when Paul was here. She handed the chips back to Paul.

They had been dating for three years. The bastard still didn't ask my sister to marry him. I think she was just a quick fuck to him or something. I don't want to judge yet, but I knew that's what it was exactly.

"Can I be treated as an equal?" I eyed her carefully. "I would like to have a say on what I have in this house." she turned to look at me and did her usual Rachel stance. It consisted of her putting her hand on her hip raising her eyebrow and looking at me like I am a child. I was far from being a child and she didn't treat me the way I wanted to be looked at.

One of the reasons I did what I wanted. She simply didn't see me as her equal. We are siblings she isn't my mother so she doesn't have the right to look down on me. I was definitely not going to let her have me under her thumb.

"Jake I try to look at you like an equal, but every time I let my guard down you do what you have been doing. Do you like to piss me off?" she still had her stance and I didn't like it.

"Can we not have this conversation in front of him." I nodded my head over at Paul. Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"Jake you're going to have to get used to having Paul around more often. He is going to be moving in soon. You need to have respect towards your elders Jake." Rachel sort of demanded. I ignored her request and did what I did best. Leave.

* * *

**Please be nice and review. Thanks again to 0fficials3xcs3xc check her out at **http:/www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT) net/~0fficials3xcs3xc

Let me know if I did okay and are you willing to read more. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Here is chapter two, I hope I don't lose any readers for this, but I don't think I am going to change much of what is written. This is my first attempt at something like this and there are hardly any stories like this. If you like it please let me know. If you don't then I recommend you don't.

Continue to leave me reviews to let me know what you think. This is a happy story towards the end.

**

* * *

Warning: This has the mention of homo-sexual relationships; it has some Fem/slash. Mature content, Strong sexual contact between the same sexes. If you don't like it don't read it. I am writing this because I want to I won't change anything. It will be like this for the rest of the progression of the story. **

**Just one of the guys:**

**Renesmee aka Slim**

I couldn't believe I was leaving after living in Florida for so many years. I wasn't the little girl that left Washington a few years ago. I had completely changed. I was an extreme tom boy dressing baggy and fitted hats and all. I dressed like a boy, sometimes I felt like I was a guy as well. Well being raised with three boys doesn't help much.

My parents were fed up with my behavior. I was hardly in school and when I was in school I would get in fights and I'll be eventually kicked out. My parents decided on sending me to live with one of my brother's in Washington. They said because my brother Edward is strict I might be straightened out. They also said it was that or military school. I personally would take the military school. They wanted me to have a fresh start though.

We didn't live in such a good area in Florida. I def lived in the hood, but being a 16 year old girl who acts like a guy doesn't help much.

Not to mention that my parents had no idea about my sexual orientation. I was bi-sexual, but I preferred women. I was a bit upset because I would be leaving soon. My girl was definitely upset about the situation. My girlfriend is Zafrina and she is smoking hot. The girl is Brazilian tan skin, long hair, and coke bottle figure, thick in all the right places. The girl is amazing. I got turned on just thinking about her. I am the dominant one in the relationship while she is submissive. I was going to see her and let her know I was leaving. Hopefully she wouldn't take it completely out and get upset. Zafrina is known for her temper.

- With Zafrina-

"Hey baby." I greeted her as I walked into her house and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at me and as soon as I closed the door her lips were on mine. I always wore my hair in braids and I was pale as fuck so I just looked like a white boy trying to be gangster not to mention all the girls thought I was fucking hot. I would definitely have any straight girl turn gay for me. That was a good thing.

"Oh my honey I missed you. You would think that you being suspended from school I would see you more often." She pouted and that was the cutest thing to do. I ran my index finger over her lips and traced the plump suckle pink.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore I wanted her so badly. I hoped her mom wouldn't come home soon because she thinks I am a bad influence on her daughter, which I think is complete bull shit. I may have a small reputation of selling drugs, but that doesn't mean I won't take care of her daughter. Kachiri can be a bitch sometimes. I hated Zafrina's mom for that.

"Sorry you know I been busy on the streets." I added.

"Slim when are you going to stop selling drugs? I don't like you doing that. I am scared I might lose you one day." She frowned and I knew she cared a lot about me and she worried.

"I actually came over to talk to you." I fiddled around a little and Zafrina noticed my new behavior. I hated to tell her I was leaving it was just something I didn't want to do. My parents thought Zafrina was my best friend, they had no idea she was my girlfriend. "I am moving to Washington State in a few days. My parents think it might fix my delinquent behavior. I had to let you know first." My lips were suddenly dry. I was in need for her lips to touch mines.

I enclosed the distance and grabbed her by the waist. I kissed her on her lips; she deepened the kiss by putting her tongue with mines. I lowered my hands and gripped on her hips and placed another hand on her firm round ass. I squeezed playfully as she moaned into my mouth. I kissed her with all the raw passion I had for her. I would miss my girl like there was no tomorrow. I know I'll probably be depressed in the small Washington town.

"Relax babe, you still have me for the weekend. We have time. I bet your mom is going to be happy I am leaving. I swear I hate that bitch." I cursed her mother out too many times to count now. I hated her mom for being the way she was. Yea she had the right because she was Zafrina's mom, but she didn't have to disrespect me the way she did.

"Slim don't be that way towards my mom. She may say she hates you, but I think she likes you. Senna likes you." Zafrina winked at me. Did Zafrina know that I did her sister once? I don't think she does or maybe she does.

"You don't want to know why Senna likes me." I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the couch.

"Slim you know I love you right?" I nodded my head at her and she sat in my lap. I kissed her once more and ran my hands on her bare thighs.

"Can we get rid of this shorts?" I smiled against her lips.

"Slim you can wait we have all day."

"Shit babe I told you I leave in a couple more days I only have two more days with you exactly. I leave Monday in the AM."

She frowned and I kissed the side of her face consecutively and she laughed. She relaxed against me. I was a pretty thin girl, not that tall about 5'8.

"Slim why don't we go out to The Metro tonight. Tanya and Kate are buying drinks, plus you know you want to have fun before you leave." Zafrina said excitedly. My girl was a fun person to be around and I loved her for it. Her personality was always outgoing. She was one of the most caring people I knew. She would gladly give you her last dollar knowing you needed it more.

"Alright babe let me just call my mom and tell her I am staying at Tanya's tonight." I pulled my phone out and my mom answered quickly. I knew she wanted to hear from me. I hadn't been home in two days. Every time she called I ignored her and my father's calls. They got me pissed when they told me short notice that I was going to go live with Edward.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" Was what blared through the phone to the point I had to pull it away from my ear. My mom screamed. My mother wasn't one to scream she was a loving, tender, endearing person. But if you ever pissed her off you felt her wrath. I had been pushing my mom's buttons lately and look where it landed me.

"Ma calm down. I am fine I have been staying at Irina's place." It was the truth. I was smoking up Laurent's pot and screwing his girl when he wasn't there for two days straight. The sex under the influence was amazing. I do regret cheating on Zafrina, but it isn't the first time I have done it.

"With whom?" she questioned. My mom Esme knew who Irina was, but I don't think she knew Laurent.

"You know Irina, Tanya's sister. I just called to let you know I won't come home because I am going to hang out with some friends since you're shipping me off for good. I know I sound rude, but at least I have the time to call and let you know I am alive."

"Renesmee I am so scared that you're going to end up dead or in jail in the path you're leading. Please come home now. I will make your father go and get you. You know it will be easy to do."

"What you have a homing device on me. Mom I am fine. I love you I'll talk to you later." I hung up.

I was rude to her. It wasn't about teen rebellion my parents were hippy freaks and used light punishments on me more than my brothers. I was the chosen child the only girl amongst the four Cullen children. Blah blah, I wanted to prove that I was going to do what I wanted and I would be strong. My brothers all owned a construction business and they did well at it.

My brother Jasper was in the military so that ruffed him up. Emmett is a sports jock so that made him hard. I always thought Edward was odd and found him a bit of a pansy until he proved us all wrong with his passion to blow things up. Edward was stricter and he is a freak for it. He panics about every single thing. I feel bad for his girl friend. I knew living with him would be horrible. I plan on alternating though between Em and Jazz things might be smooth.

"Slim I think you should listen to your mom and go home. I am looking out for you. She sounded really worried and I don't want you to make her suffer anymore. If your mom has stress problems is because they are all caused by you."

I rolled my eyes and pushed her off my lap I didn't want to hear her shit right now. I didn't want to be pressured into doing something I didn't want to do. I don't want to be Miss goodie because I am not.

"Look babe I am out of here. I might not come back if you're going to continue being like this." She looked at me shocked and I got up from the couch. Sad thing about it she didn't try to stop me.

So here I was on a mother fucking plane going to Washington. I did eventually go back home my dad Carlisle gave me the usual speech about what kind of behavior I was going through for a young lady of my age. They didn't understand why I had so much aggression and why I acted the way I did.

I don't think I would ever tell anyone why I act the way I do. It's the main reason I act the way I do and am the way I am. When I got to the airport Eddie picked me up with his new girl toy. I had never met her before, but from what I hear she is real pretty.

I was dressed in some loose fitted jeans, my regular plain black shirt and some all black chucks. I also was wearing a black beanie, because it was cold up in wash state.

Eddie smiled at me and I gave him a force smile. I knew he didn't recognize me. Last time he saw me I was his little pretty sister now I was his 'brother'.

I looked at his girlfriend who eyed me up and down. I was the spitting image of my brother Edward. We both had my mother's green eyes and my grandfather's bronze hair. My mother Esme's real hair color was brown, but she dyed it blonde always. It fit her heart shaped face. Emmett had mom's brown hair, while Jasper inherited my father's blonde hair and blue eyes. How I loathed him for having my father's perfect shade of blonde hair and sapphire deep blue eyes.

I looked at Eddie's new lay and eyed her carefully. She had brown hair a little longer then shoulder length. She wore a tight sweater that hugged her shape. Her breasts were a lovely c-cup they were perky as well. She had a small waist and hips. She did have a nice shape, but I have seen better. Her face was pretty, Eddie made a good choice.

"Hello you must be Renesmee." She extended her hand so I could shake it. Edward knew I hated to be called Renesmee I only answered to Slim. That was my nickname. I was always the skinniest person in my family, school. So slim just fit with me. I looked at her like she was stupid for calling me by my birth name.

Edward coughed to clear his throat and she caught on. Her face flushed red and Edward looked at her endearingly. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I meant to say Slim. Sorry about that again." Her face was pure red now and she held her stomach.

"Don't apologize to this brat; she needs to be knocked off her high horse. Don't think you'll have your way while your with Me." he made himself clear and Eddie didn't know how manipulative I could be. I always got my way one way or another.

"Let's just get this over with. Since I am officially in prison I would like to get my torture done in silence." I was still very bitter.

We went to his house and my brother lived nice. He owned a colonial home in where he lived with his girlfriend. My brother's and their girlfriends were coming over for dinner. Supposedly Bella was an amazing cook and she was going to prepare a dinner for our reunion.

I hadn't seen my brothers in over 3 years. Ever since they graduated college and started their little construction business things were getting a little distant. So many things happened in those three years. I wasn't the way I was until some things happened.

Emmett was the first to come to the house. He had some blonde around his arm. The girl was hot looked like Malibu Barbie. I think she could even put Barbie to shame. I licked my lips when I saw her. I didn't know how I became a little moist when I did see her, something that had never happened to me.

Her hair was blonde and she had her hair pinned to the side with a few candy curls on her tips. Her makeup looked flawless with pink lip gloss. Her breasts were an astounding d-cups and my mouth got wet a little. When I raked down to her hips and her body was a perfect coke bottle shape. Emmett was known to have the most beautiful girlfriends. I envied him a little to have such a goddesses as his.

"What's up Slim?" Emmett patted me on the shoulder and I eyed him. Like what the fuck is wrong with you Emmett.

"Hi." I kept my conversations to a minimum. I wasn't one to talk much anyway. I was always quiet. I did eye fuck his girlfriend on more than one occasion just now.

"This is my girl Rosalie." He pushed her forward and she smiled. I did the bluntest thing I would ever do and would only be accepted by a woman. I pulled her into a tight hug. She smelt of freesia and a little cinnamon. She smelled sweet and strong an amazing combination, if that wasn't enough to turn me on further.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I inhaled her scent once more and then finally let go.

"Same as well." she smiled.

This day couldn't go anymore annoying. When Jasper arrived he was with a small impish looking woman. She was petite and short with black spiky hair. She looked like a small pixie. She was very pretty in the small doll like characteristic.

"Hey Reni," Jasper kissed me on the cheek. I hated him to call me Reni. I growled partially.

"Don't call me Reni, Jaspy." I snapped back and his face went white. He hated to be called Jaspy.

"Hello I'm Alice." The small pixie hugged me and it was my turn for my face to go white. I didn't like people invading my space unless I crossed the hands distance line.

"Pleasure." I said dryly.

Dinner was ok I guess. Emmett and Jaspy went on and on about some game. I partially listened in to know they were talking about baseball. Edward acted like he was listening. The girls however looked like they were bff's straight out of a magazine. They talked amongst themselves and could barely be heard. They were probably talking about me. They always do. I am the problem child of the family, the definite black sheep.

I was just another person in the house. They didn't respond to me and I was kind of ignored. I kind of liked that. As the night whined down and my brother's were going back to their houses and it was just Eddy, his girl and I. The house felt lonesome even though it was all modernized. Bella and Eddy retreated to their private quarters and I went to my bedroom.

The room I was in was plain, too plain for my taste. I wanted to call Zafrina, but I was stripped of all my personal items, Cell phone, IPod, Laptop. Any kind of electronic or anything that would provide me some entertainment was taken from me. When I thought Eddy was strict I didn't know he would be to an extreme.

I only had basically a bed and a dresser in my room. I was a prisoner and I didn't think my parents would do this to me. I guess I could blame myself I brought this upon myself. My parents literally tried everything so I could correct myself. These were now extreme measures they were taking. I hope this shit works so I could go back to Florida and see my girl.

I was staring school in the cruddy school tomorrow morning. I wasn't looking forward to it. I made sure that I wouldn't be mentioned. I didn't want even more attention drawn to myself. Even though in this small town anyone new that comes in is big news.

I was laying in my bed looking up at the ceiling reviewing over the past three years. People think I act out to get attention, part of that is true. I do want a little more attention from my parents. The only way I seem to get it is if I need someone to bail me out of jail or pick me up from somewhere.

After my brothers went away for college my parents started doing more things, like my mom was had her book club and gardening club, my dad had chess and he volunteered at the observatory. I felt like they stopped caring and I hardly had attention.

That still didn't cause me to act out yet I was still young then. I started acting out when I was thirteen, but that was because of what happened to me. I try not to think about it, but they didn't even notice anything different with me.

I still think they had no clue as to what happened that night, but I see it so clearly. I will never forget that night. I gulped hard as the memories of that horrible night filled my head. I tried to not think of it because it would only effect me later at a even worsened pace.

I fell asleep like I normally did crying rocking myself to sleep. The nightmares still hit me hard. I knew they wouldn't go away.

The next morning my eyes had extra crust in them, but that was because of the crying I had done the night before. I looked at the clock it was only seven am. Edward was banging on my door trying to wake me up. I hated him so much for it.

"Fuck off!" I yelled back and rustled myself under the covers again. His banging just got heavier against the door. I put the pillow over my head. He finally stopped, but that just made me get alarmed. My door opened and a bucket of cold water was thrown on me.

"You should have woke up when I did it nicely." He retreated with the bucket. He was now my enemy for the day. I truly felt like I was in prison. Not to mention he took all my money that I made selling. I had a good twenty grand on me and he confiscated it. It sure was drug money and I was planning on going somewhere else escaping if you will.

He took my money and hid it somewhere, he didn't dispose of it. He did take it though. He asked questions about it, but I had on a poker face. I would never tell him it was drug money.

He was already on my list he had violated me in such a manner. I did get out the bed and took a hot shower. I got dressed and went downstairs to see my brother and his girl enjoying breakfast as they giggled. The sight made me sick to my stomach and I hated them for being so cheery when I was a prisoner. Edward was the warden and I was in maximum security jail.

"You want breakfast?" Edward said coldly. He wasn't going to be kind and I knew it.

"No I don't eat this early in the morning." I was grouchy in the mornings, plus I was still mad at him for throwing a bucket of cold water on me.

"Fine I am getting ready to go to the office so I am dropping you off at the school." He looked serious and I took that as a weakness.

"Sure let's get this torture over with." I said bitterly. We walked to the garage and got into his shiny silver Volvo. My brother had a family car. Sad part about it is he had no kids it was just him and Bella.

We got in his car and he stopped before turning the car one. "Renesmee you're my little sister and I love you. All the things I do are so that you can change your attitude. I want to help you change your life this isn't you. Let's call this process tuff love." I rolled my eyes at his cheap attempt at being some sort of savior.

The rest of the ride was quiet. He pulled up to the already full parking lot that was deserted. I was late.

"Here is twenty bucks so you can get something to eat. I still want you to eat." he handed me the twenty dollar bill. I still rolled my eyes. "I'll get off work early, to come get you make sure you don't try to run away. You still are on punishment. You can't go out, school and straight home. Torture is going to begin. I won't be easy on you like mom and dad are." He kept his hands firmly on the steering wheel. I knew Edward was trying to look out for me and get me out of my rebellion phase. I wasn't changing though.

"Thanks for the pep talk. I think the torture would be the most fun I get from this new life." I sighed and opened the door.

"Remember I will be here exactly three o'clock." He made a three then an o.

"You're such a lame." I took my finger and my thumb and made an L shape on my forehead. He just laughed and sped off.

It was now time to face my doom. The eternal feeling of being in the facility of a public school, my spine tingled and I cringed slightly. The last time I was in a high school I was being escorted out for slicing a guy's face. It was deemed as self-defense. The guy stepped up to me and tried to push himself on me. I did get kicked out of the school because I had a weapon, but I didn't spend major time in jail or sent to juvenile hall.

I didn't like to get into fights people just provoked me and I have a temper. I walked into the high school and made my way to the general office to get my schedule and things. I walked into the office of course I looked like a guy so the woman was going to give me a bit of a hassle.

"Name please!" the red haired woman said as she popped her gum. It was a little annoying, but I wasn't going to say anything. Today I would be quiet.

"Cullen." I wasn't going to say my name out loud. She typed on the keyboard with her extra long nails and the tapping irritated me as well. I think every little thing would this morning.

"Renezzmay." She pronounced my name wrong and that irritated me. She just irritated me in general.

"It's Ruh-nes-may." I broke it down for her. She rolled her eyes and popped her gum louder as she rolled in her chair to get my printed schedule. She got the paper and handed it to me.

"I hope you can navigate yourself through the buildings miss smarty pants." She popped her gum once more and handed me a map. She rolled her eyes once more and I could tell she didn't like me.

I had no clue where I was going so I would be even later to class. I was in building 3N room 119. I was near building 2S like I knew where 3N was. I looked at the map and noticed that the buildings with S's at the ending were south so I needed to go north. I finally did get to the appropriate building within another ten minutes. I was now fifteen minutes late to class. I walked to the room 119 and peeped through the window.

The room definitely looked like a biology room. I knocked on the door and the teacher came to the door. I walked in and talked softly and told her my name. I hoped no one caught as to what I said. She then pointed to chair in the back and asked me to remove my hat. I sat down next to this guy who looked too old to be in a freshman biology class. I took my hat off and he looked over at me. It looked like he thought about what he was going to say.

"Hey my name is Jacob. Mrs. Sanchez told me that I should show you around the school." I looked at him and just nodded my head. Like Edward said I wasn't allowed to socialize might as well take my punishment in silence. "Do you have a name?" he ranted on. This kid I beat was going to get on my nerves.

I told him my nickname not my real name. I was going to play as a guy my normal position anyway. I felt like I got more respect as a guy. Guys didn't take me seriously if I was dressed like a girl. They were only interested in how my body was developed. I have the perfect body, nice sized breast, nice ass, proportionate hips. I was curvy for a girl. You just would never see it because I wouldn't show it off.

I didn't want to be treated as a commodity. I was a person and I wanted them to see me for me. That only happened when I was dressed like a guy.

"Just call me slim." I said in an epic fail in trying to make my voice deep. I sounded like a guy that hit puberty, but his voice never got deep.

I tried to ignore anymore contact with anyone. I basically put myself in solitude, but that's how I liked it. We didn't do much that I didn't already know. They were learning stuff I learned a long time ago.

Class ended and I wanted to get out of there. I forgot they gave me an official welcoming committee. This school sucked for trying to enforce the buddy system.

Mrs. Sanchez the biology teacher stopped Jacob and spoke a couple words to him. We were now in the semi busy hall way. I knew more questions would be asked so I tried to avoid as many unneeded conversation possible.

"So where you come from?" He asked. I turned to look at him not expecting questions, but I guess I had this coming to myself.

"Florida." I said simply. I wasn't a talkative one on the regular. So this wouldn't be any different.

"So you come from Florida to Forks? It's kind of a complete change don't you think?"His questions kept coming and I prayed that everyone else here wouldn't be that way. It looked like the chances of that were 0 to none.

"To be honest, I didn't choose to come here. I rather not answer anymore questions." I know I was coming off a little bitchy, but I didn't want to try to get to know anyone here.

We walked in complete silence to our next class which was English. The day blew by quick which was a good thing in my case. The only thing that was a little irritating were the comments. The appraising ones would make me blush, girls and hot girls saying I was a hottie. The annoying part was the guys hating on my new attention. I felt a fight going to happen real soon, some preppy town folk kid trying to press me because his girl was checking me out. That pissed me off like no tomorrow.

"I don't want your girl Puhleese; if I wanted her I would have her." I winked at his girl so it would irritate him. The guy huffed.

"You trying to be smart new boy." If only he knew I was a girl I sighed.

"I'm not afraid of you trust me. Your girl eyed me. You should watch her more." I rolled my eyes. I had a feeling my attitude was going to get me into some problems.

"James just let him be. Don't try to defend me when I haven't asked you to." The fiery red head told her man candy.

"Victoria are you sure?" his girl nodded at him and they went their merry way. That kind of pissed me off more.

When I got out of the school I saw my brother's car, but he wasn't alone. It was still raining so I put my hood over my head. My brother was talking to that Jacob kid. I was still pissed by my previous encounter and just wanted to get home.

I got in the passenger seat and slammed the door.

"Drive!" I yelled at Eddie and threw my seatbelt on. Jacob looked over with a shocked look. I wasn't having a very good first day though so I couldn't care.

"Well Jake I let Rachel go early today so she will be home. See you later Jacob." Edward said before we started pulling out of the parking lot.

"How do you know Jacob?" I asked Eddie and he still had a smile on his face.

"I live here remember." He chuckled loudly. "I am guessing you met him too?"

"Yea they made him show me around the school because I was the new kid. I am hoping you had nothing to do with that?" I raised my eyebrow at Eddie. Knowing my brother he would have little spies running around.

"I actually didn't have a thing to do with it. Shocking I know. Maybe I could use little Jacob as a spy thanks for the idea slim." I rolled my eyes. "I am his sister's boss and I have known him for awhile. I wouldn't really want you around him." my brother saying that just made me want to spend a lot more time around this Jacob.

I had a devious plan brewing and I knew it would be a way to piss Eddie off. I knew that I should have been behaving, but since when am I one to follow the rules.

* * *

Hope you liked it~~~ if not then let me know what you think, Bad? Good? I might take some things into consideration. You just have to let me know what you don't like or what you like. ;D

Thanks again to 0fficials3xcs3xc for being awesome,

~~~~**PB09**~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

thanks for the reviews last chap. guys they were really appreciated. Enjoy it! ;D

it has a girl on girl lemon in this chapter. If you don't like it don't read it.

**

* * *

Just one of the guys:**

**Jacob**

I stormed out of the house knowing very well my sister pissed me off. I hated her prick ass boyfriend. I wanted to kick his ass. Paul moving into my home was horrible. I should have a say on that, I lived there as well.

But no because Rachel is all high and mighty and she pays the bills she thinks she can do what she wants. I got in my car and slammed the door. I knew I would regret that once I gained consciousness from my rant. I tried to start my car, but it wouldn't start. I looked at the gasoline needle and noticed it was on E.

I ran my hand over my face because I was irritated more now. I didn't know how this day could go possibly worse. I was going to siphon gas from my sister's car hopefully she didn't notice. I took the gas from her car and put it in mines.

When I got situated and my car finally started I drove. I had a full tank of gas and I would drive until it was low again. I knew I had to go back home even though I was so tempted to leave. I drove around for about an hour.

The rain started getting heavier so much for it to stop raining. I had to pull over, but when I pulled over I saw someone running in the rain. I had a feeling this would be some weird night for me. When the person saw there was a car they got into my passenger seat and who I saw shocked me. It was Slim.

"Just fucking drive man!" he hollered and I turned the key back in the ignition. I started driving. I knew this kid was weird. I just didn't know how weird.

"Can I get some answers before I drive any further?" I asked him. I wondered what the hell he could possibly be running from. He was a Cullen. From what I know they have perfect lives.

"Please don't ask any questions right now just drive. It doesn't matter to where just drive. If you run out of gas I'll pay for it." He ran his hand down his face. He must have some psychological problems.

"Are you like running away or something?" I had to ask because I would be down. I didn't want to go back home knowing I had to deal with the same shit over and over again.

"Something like that. Drive faster please!" he was looking through the side mirrors and I didn't see anyone behind us at all, but I did speed up a little. "Actually can you just leave me at the port so I can get the ferry to Seattle?" He started panicking a little.

"Nah I'm down. I can see you're like me trying to get away from a horrible place." I said unconsciously as I continued to drive.

"Dude you don't know me. I am a stranger to you. For all you know I could be a psycho killer." He did hand gestures and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nah I know you're not. Can I ask some questions now?" He looked over at me suspiciously.

"Go ahead." He nodded his head. I wanted to know why he was running. "Actually pull into a hotel it's getting late and I am tired. If you have no cash it's on Me." he crossed his arms across his chest tightly. He had a dark blue sweater on and the hood was over his head with a black beanie on.

"Sure." I said as we were on the 101 heading down to the next city. I knew there was an inn near. We were heading south so I would pull over soon.

After driving for another thirty minutes I pulled into the small parking lot of a motel. Slim stayed quiet thinking about something serious, most of the ride he had his head in his hands.

"Well we're here." I put the car in park. I looked over at slim and was about to ask questions.

"Thanks for bringing me here. You can leave; I don't want to drag you in on my problems. I am a fugitive now."

"What could you have possibly have done to want to run away?" I had to ask this seemed interesting.

"Well I don't know you to tell you my past. How about I give you a grand and you just drive off and let me be." He took the bag he had off his shoulder. He unzipped it revealing a bag full of money. I was shocked it had to be only hundreds in there.

He pulled out a stack and handed it to me I couldn't take that money. My jaw dropped and I was still in utter shock completely. There had to be at least fifty grand on him. He must have either robbed Edward or a bank. That was a lot of money this guy had.

"Whoa did you rob a bank? That amount of money is illegal." I was still shocked.

"I didn't rob a bank this money is mine. I worked for it." he looked down when he said he worked for it. I wonder what a teenage boy could possibly do to make that amount of money. "There are too many complicated things about me. You shouldn't be my friend." He warned.

"If you're making money like that, Shit I would love to know how you do I am down." I could do a lot of things with the money.

"Do you have a phone? I need to make a call." Slim said. I went in my pocket and fished out my cell. I handed him the phone.

He dialed a number and pressed the phone to his ear as he ran his fingers over his eyes. The car was quiet, but all you could here was the phone ringing. No one was answering.

"Felix you piece of shit!" Slim said angrily slamming my phone shut. "Sorry about that, but it seems no one really has your back when you need them." He handed me my phone and threw his head back on the head rest of the seat.

I knew what he meant when you never really have someone have your back. I felt like that all the time. I never really had someone. I could say Embry and Quil are my best friends, but if something serious were to happen I know they would sell me out.

"I know what you mean. So why run away? Can I get answers?" I asked. I think slim was going to be cooperative now.

"My parents forced me to come to Washington to live with my brother Eddy. Supposedly it's supposed to fix my corrupted behavior. You look like a good boy you probably wouldn't be able to handle a taste in my life." He huffed followed by a laugh.

"You have no idea who I am. I never knew Edward had another brother." I said a little shocked. I had no idea Edward had another brother. He never mentioned a younger brother when I spoke to him.

"Yea younger brother," Slim looked down and looked at the brown car mats I had in the car. "I am hungry, you hungry kid?" he asked and my stomach grumbled. I didn't get to eat dinner since I stormed out when Rach was cooking.

"Yea I am actually. I have a feeling were going to be good friends." I smiled at him. "You seem like a cool person."

"Yea, but I am not flattered." He said as he opened the car door and got out. He took a small wad of money out of the bag and zipped it up. "Open the trunk." He patted on the side of my car. I opened the back of my car and he placed the bag in covering it with a towel and sheet I had back there. "I am guessing you are adding yourself as my partner in crime now?" slim said as he closed the back again.

"I guess so it's not like I have something better to do. What do you plan on doing anyway? I don't think the amount of money you have would cover us for the rest of our lives." I added and slim looked a little agitated.

"Trust me as long as I find a way back to Florida we will have some more money. What I have in this bag is pocket change compared to what I am capable of." Slim said as we both started walking toward the motel.

"Why would you want to leave? Don't your brothers have loads of money and are filthy rich?" I asked, but we were talking now.

"That's their money not mines. My parents are average people making ends meet with an average salary. My brother's have lives of their own. That's their stuff not mines. The only reason why my brother took me in so he can look like a savior if I went back to being all goodie goodie, I am not going back to that lifestyle. I am in too deep to go back."

"Why act out if you were a goodie back then?"

"Events in my life that I rather not talk about, tell me about you though. You look like the goodie type."

"What is the 'goodie' type to you?" I quoted goodie in air quotes.

"You know hasn't done some hard core shit like I have. You look innocent beyond belief." I couldn't help, but laugh I was far from innocent.

"Please don't let first impressions fool you I am far from innocent. I can say when I first saw you today I thought you were weird." I stuck my hands in my pockets as I felt it was colder. It was fully dark out and you could see the stars in the night.

"I am weird. I am not your average teen." I felt that was a little double sided.

"You're like what sixteen and what teenager doesn't go through a rebellion phase."

"I am not in a rebellion phase!" he stopped and turned to yell at me. "Sorry about that, but I am not in a rebellion phase. I am who I am." He looked out far and I thought he spotted something as he seemed zoned out like he was having a flashback or something. He shook his head violently as we were getting closer to the motel.

We walked inside and were greeted by a woman that was at the counter. We smiled but went to the restaurant that was on the side. It was a small diner that was connected to the motel. It was filled with pale faces and old people. This definitely wasn't the environment for two teenage boys.

We sat down at a booth and a young woman walked over to us she was the waitress. She looked like she could be a good eighteen or nineteen years old. She was chewing on some gum and had a pen and a pad in her hand. She was actually cute she had blonde hair blue eyes.

"Hello I am your waitress today. My name is Jessica here are your menus guys. Look over it and I'll make sure to get you what you want." She said popping her gum. I looked at how Slim looked over her with lustful eyes.

"I know what I want." Slim licked his lips as he never took his eyes off of Jessica. She blushed. "I'll have a burger well done with fries and your phone number." He winked at her. I had to admit that Slim was a smooth talker. Jessica just blushed some more. She put a strand of her loose hair behind her ear as she just kept on smiling.

"Really?" her smile got wider if that were even possible.

"How about you bro what do you want?" Slim looked over at me and I looked at the menu for a second. I decided on a burger as well.

"A burger and fries and oh an ice tea," I said lastly.

"You didn't tell me what you wanted to drink sweet heart." Jessica batted her thick lashes at Slim and they were officially flirting. I kind of just rolled my eyes at the action. I wasn't a hater at all.

"Dr. pepper," Jessica smiled once more and wrote down our order. She walked away and I had to say something.

"Did you have to flirt so thickly?" I asked him raising my eyebrow.

"That would be considered light in my case. She went all gaga. I wouldn't be surprised if our meal ends up being on the house." Slim laughed. I had a feeling I would like being around him.

A few more moments of silence and Jessica came back with our food.

"Enjoy guys." She winked at slim.

"Well let's enjoy this Jacob." he said as he grabbed the ketchup bottle. I never thought I would end up in a diner with another guy about many miles away from home. I guess you could say we were running away.

When he finished with the ketchup I grabbed it and put some on my fries and burgers. Slim got up though and went over to the counter to say something to Jessica. He came back smiling and you could see he left Jessica with a red face.

"Well I got some more condiments and Jessica's number." He smiled contently as he sat down and added mustard and mayonnaise packets to his fries.

"That right there should be wrong." I pointed at his weird mix. Who adds mayo and mustard with ketchup to their fries.

"Shut up! It's banging. Oh when we get a room I might have some company." He said as he put a fry in his mouth.

"You dog! Jessica agreed to this?" I asked. He just nodded.

We got a room and we got situated in. I didn't know how we were going to do this. He got two separate rooms for us, but the rooms were right next to each other. The walls were too thin. When I mean thin you could hear if the person next door sneezed.

I kicked my shoes off and lay in the bed. At least I wouldn't need to pay a thing on this journey. It seemed like it would be some fun. If I could get a hot girl to come in my bed like slim did tonight then this would definitely be worth it.

I heard the door close next door in Slims room. All you could hear was the waitress giggling. The bed rocked as I am guessing slim threw her on the bed. The guy was smooth and if I could get a girl that quick it would be awesome.

After another five minutes you heard moaning. If that wasn't enough to turn me on, I got a stiffy and I wasn't trying to. That normally didn't happen to me when a guy would be fucking some girl.

A ran my fingers over my face trying to control the in pure thoughts of a naked waitress dancing on my friends lap as he motor boated her breasts. I looked at the time on my phone and the clock said ten pm. I bet Rachel is going crazy by now, but if not she thinks I just did my usual of storming off and sleeping in my car the usual. Only this time I wasn't planning on going back.

When the moaning got even harder I could tell slim was probably rocking her world. The thing that was getting annoying though was the commence of banging against the wall.

My boner just got stiffer and I hadn't gotten laid in a good two weeks. I ran my hand over my face once more, but let my hand travel south to my pants and undid the zipper. I hadn't yet stripped from my clothing to get ready for bed. So I did just that. I was now just in some boxers and I sprawled myself across the bed.

I lowered my boxers slightly. I wrapped my hand around myself and started off with slow strokes. The moaning became on point with the movement with my hand. I had to picture that the waitress was on top of me, riding me and not slim, the idea of her perky breast bouncing up and down as she rode on top of me. I didn't know that in me thinking about this I would climax so quickly.

I came hard all over my hand so I walked over to the bathroom and cleaned myself off. I knew I would be so tired I would go to sleep fast. It's the best sleep one has after the masturbated and came hard.

**Renesmee **

When Jessica came into the room she knew I was a girl. I didn't know how, but she knew. She was a freak she came prepared with a bag of toys as well. I looked at her and I knew we were going to have fun I licked my lips at her. I knew after this I wouldn't see her again and those are the best types of girls. She looked like she would be very cooperative with the situation.

She wanted me to cuff her to the bed and I didn't think she would be the kinky type. I did as she wanted me to as I gripped her hair tight and kissed her hard. She moaned in my mouth and I was already turned on.

She wanted me to fuck her with one of the strap on dildos she brought. I put the straps on and secured it. She bit her bottom lip I just prayed she wasn't too loud. I had her tied to the bed with hand cuffs and I pushed her legs open with my knee and positioned myself I knew she was wet and waiting. I pushed the head of the dildo into her as I slowed pace at first with my thrusts.

She couldn't help but moan. She was moaning lightly at first, but when I started going in her deeper and faster she started moaning louder.

"OH… OH…OH!" she kept on screaming. I didn't think I would be doing such an amazing job to have her like that.

I took my thumb and ran it on her clit and that sent her over a little more. She moaned louder then. I kissed on her neck as I rubbed and thrust in her. She wasn't going to last very long if I kept going at this pace. She kept moaning and the head board of the bed started slamming in the wall. I felt bad in case Jake was trying to sleep or something. Who cares he probably knew exactly what was happening over here, probably nothing he hasn't heard before.

When she convulsed with her first orgasm, I took the liberty of kissing her. Of course I was just kissing nothing passionate like I have with Zafrina. Part of me was upset that I cheat on her, but I need to get mine. I untied Jessica.

She pulled out another toy. A toy I knew too well it was a double head dildo. She too it and began to suck on it. It turned me on slightly at the look of her getting it wet. She pushed me back and I was on my back. She licked at my clit and I moaned loudly. She stuck the head of the dildo into my entrance I hadn't had penetration in a while so it hurt slightly.

She proceeded with a slow pace as she still licked my clit and made it wet. I gripped on the sheets as I licked my lips. She made it feel so good. I knew I was going to have a good time with her. She was dominant and that's a thing I wasn't used to. She stopped licking my clit and placed the other end of the dildo at her entrance she moaned when it when in.

I bucked my head taking the dildo deeper inside of me as she did the same. I placed my hands on the bed as I sat up using my hands to push myself more on the dildo.

I threw my head back and it was all about me. I didn't care if she got hers I just wanted to get mines. I knew tomorrow she wouldn't be here anymore and I'll be gone.

I continued to pleasure Jessica the rest of the night and she did the same with me. We used our fingers, tongues, and her toys to pleasure each other. I had to admit she was pretty much a lot of fun to be with.

I wondered what the next day would bring for me and Jake. I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to get what I wanted. I had ran away from my brothers house and took back the money he took from me in the first place.

I didn't know I would be dragging the guy that I had met that day into this that wasn't my intention at all. I had to get near Florida to maintain a specific lifestyle I had. If it happened it happen. I knew I was going to eventually run away from Edward's house I didn't belong there. I was more than capable of doing what I wanted to.

I was somewhere in the wrong for trying to run away in the first place, but that's seriously all I could do. Running away from my problems is all I know. I think one of the reasons I dress like a guy is because I feel like guys see me for me as a girl. As to if I am dressed in a dress or as a female I feel powerless.

I know there is something deep in me wrong with my psyche. I had a million problems and even less ways to solve them. I knew I wanted to go back to Florida, but when I need someone it seems they are never there.

I knew the only person I could truly count on was on my girl. Even though I was mad at her before I left she would forgive me no matter what. She loved me and I was willing to do anything for her as she would for me.

What I seriously needed right now was a well thought out plan of action. I had no clue what I would be doing though.

* * *

Let me know what you think about this chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for that wait guys, had some delay with a specific co-writer no hard feelings though. Here is Chapter 4. Enjoy!

Review please. I also realized that I had annonmys reviews disabled, but I enabled it now so if you are reading this story without an account or your just too lazy to sign in, you can still leave a review.

* * *

Just one of the guys

**Renesmee**

The next morning I woke up to the bed being cold. Last night was amazing. I hadn't had fun like that in awhile. I was looking forward to this little road trip. Yea it would take some time to get where I needed to, but that wasn't a problem. As long as we didn't face some unwanted obstacles this would be sort of fun.

I went into the bathroom washed my face and brushed my teeth with my finger. It was around seven in the morning and we would have to get a move on pretty soon. Didn't want to get caught or delayed in anyway. I left the room and went to knock on Jacob's door feeling refreshed.

I knocked a couple times and I pictured him still sleeping or something. I knocked once more and heard a small grunting sound as the door unlocked. Jacob was rubbing his eyes just standing in his boxers. The look of it was disgusting not that he wasn't a semi attractive guy, it's just I haven't been able to look at a guy ever since what happened to me a couple years back.

"What's up?" he said groggily.

"I would think you would be awake by now." I half smiled.

"Yea hold up, let me just throw my clothes on and we can go." he spun around looking for his pants. I leaned against the bathroom door waiting for him. I looked down at my sneakers. Jake pushed past me and went into the bathroom real quick. I heard the toilet flush and then the sink run.

He was finally done and we started walking to the lobby. We handed in the room keys and started going outside. It was raining so I lifted my hood over my head. It wasn't raining too hard, but the sight I saw wasn't one I wanted to see. Two of my brothers, I rolled my eyes and tried to make sure I wasn't seen. The only two that I did see was Jasper and Emmett.

I couldn't do anything when I felt two arms wrap around me. I kicked and was about to scream. When I turned to see my attacker it was the one and only Edward.

"What the fuck! Do you guys have a GPS on me?" I hollered as Edward handed me off to Emmett.

"Ren do you have any fucking idea what you put us through? Why the fuck would you do that. Are we going to have to put you on house arrest?" Eddie went on and on. I tried to tune him out as much as I could.

"Don't fucking call me Ren, it's slim." I barked at him. Eddie didn't give a shit though. I knew I was going into complete lock down for this.

"Shit Ruh…" he was about to call me by my real name.

"Don't you fucking dare Eddie!" I wiggled my finger at him menacingly.

"You with Jacob?" he raised an eyebrow. He walked over to Jake and I wondered what the fuck he would say about me. "Jake I am asking this from you as a friend. Do not hang out with this delinquent." He looked over at me and pointed at me to show his point. I hated my brother. He wouldn't stop me from doing my actions.

"Hey that delinquent paid me pretty good." Jake had a smile on his face. I had to admit if I didn't we wouldn't be friends.

"Go home Jake, I am supposing your sister is worried about you. I expected better from you." Edward looked disappointed in Jake. He walked over to where I was a smushed my forehead with two of his fingers. "You are in big trouble." He warned lightly.

Emmett and Jasper got into the back seat with me. I was in the middle. I truly felt like I was a prisoner, but I was the one who ran away. I knew I was going to hear Edward's mouth the whole ride I didn't hold it against him.

"Why would you do something like that? You are definitely going on the tether. I am getting it from Bella's father who is a police officer. I am guessing this is what you wanted. You will have a tether for the house and school. Don't think that I will be lenient with you. You broke the rules." Eddie continued to chatter and rant. I don't know why the theme song to cops came to my head. I felt like I was on that show.

_Bad boys bad boys  
Whatcha gonna' do, whatcha gonna' do  
when they come for you  
Bad boys, Bad boys  
Whatcha gonna' do, whatcha gonna' do  
when they come for you._

I kept repeating it, which only meant I was tuning out Edward and his scorning. I knew he was mad, but I was mad too. How the fuck did I get caught? There was no possible way of me getting caught unless he had a chip on me and that's what it had to be.

When we go to Edward's house Emmett brought me to my room. They put bars on the window the door locked from outside now. I felt like a complete prisoner now. I realized the money was still in Jacob's trunk. There still had to be a way for me to escape this hell hole. I had to plan something; it had to be flawless though. I knew I was smart enough to come up with a plan so clever.

I looked at my wrist I was wearing a bracelet my mom gave to me when I was young. I realized then that was the tracking device. I remembered once when I started acting up my mom said she got the bracelet enlarged so it would fit me better. It was just a cover up. How the fuck could my parents be so manipulative. I ripped the bracelet off breaking some of the gold along with it.

This was just one more thing to push me over the edge. How could they do that shit? It was one of the ways they could see where I was, but now Eddie could use it too. I was pissed beyond repair now. I had to get out of here once more. I walked over to the only window in the room.

I looked at any possible way of me getting the bars off of the window. They looked like they were installed personally for a jail and that worried me a bit. I knew I had no escape. I would have to play fair and the only way to gain some trust was dare I say it good conduct.

Hopefully if I behave myself my sentence would be much shorter and I can get out of this hell hole. Maybe I should view this as a learning experience and take the second chance to a normal life. Well nothing about me was normal, not even my name. I had to think about what I was going to do. At least I gained a friend in this all. Hopefully Jacob would be loyal and help me out of this mess.

…

I was awoken the next morning and I felt a little weird I felt something on my ankle and I didn't like it. I looked at my ankle and sure enough there was a bracelet on it. When Edward Cullen meant business he meant business. I sighed as I looked out to see the door was open and unlocked. I didn't know if I liked this amount of my privacy being invaded. I also knew I didn't have much of a choice anymore.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. At least I had privacy in the bathroom. I closed the door and washed my face. I gripped the bathroom sink tight as I looked at myself in the mirror. How the hell I was going to take a shower without hurting myself?

I had no choice, but to call Warden Edward and ask him that question.

"Eddie!" I yelled for him and a few minutes later he was at the bathroom door.

"You called?" he had a smug smile on his face and I wanted to slap it off. I hated my brother for being the way he was. I would have rather spent my punishment time with Emmett or Jasper. But no they had to give me the sour puss Eddie boy.

"How the hell am I going to take a shower with this thing on my fucking foot?" I asked and he crossed his arms against his chest.

"I am guessing you're just going to have to take a shower with your foot out of the bathtub." He had that cocky grin on his face. I swear I hated his cocky remarks.

"Fuck you Edward." I gave him the finger and closed the door in his face. I had to think about how I was going to do that. There was no possible way that I was going to school funky the previous day I had showered, but I had a bad habit of showering every day. Maybe one day wouldn't hurt. I looked in the sink cabinet and found some wet ones maybe I could just clean up a little. If not I would need to give myself a sponge bath.

I cleaned myself up by washing up and then went to get dressed. It was seven forty-five by the time I was done. I dressed in a polo shirt and ripped jeans with some blue chucks. I had a thing for polo shirts, but that's what I mainly wore in Florida anyway.

I went downstairs to see the same sight I saw two days ago. Bella and Edward having breakfast looking like something straight out of Walt Disney's head. So fucking happy like an episode of seventh heaven, I cleared my throat so they could acknowledge me. Edward looked up and handed me a Poptart package. I am shocked he remembered I liked them.

I took it gladly and sat down with them as Edward read the paper. I knew we would be leaving soon. I just wondered how I was leaving this house. I did have the tether on my ankle.

I ate the strawberry Poptart and waited for Eddie to finish his coffee.

"You know you're still going to school right. I am taking the tether off, but once we are in front of the school I am putting it back on. It works the same as if you were here home." He said as he sipped the last drop of his coffee. I just nodded. I wasn't going to incriminate myself more by saying anything.

Bella smiled at me and handed me a brown bag. I looked at her a little strange and I knew this was part of Edward's diabolical plan.

"I made you lunch. I heard you like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches so I made you just that with some fruit on the side." Bella spoke softly, but sweetly. She was a nice person. I wondered what I tight ass like Edward would be doing with someone like Bella. She was way out of his league in the sweet department.

"Thanks." I said as I furrowed my eyebrows in shock. She didn't have to be so nice to me. I didn't deserve this treatment after I attempted to run away not even a day ago.

…

Eddie took me to school and just like he said he removed the tether and placed it back again. I was truly a prisoner and I had no ways to run away.

"Now I know you won't run away this time. Bella will be here 3 o'clock to come pick you up. We will alternate during the week. Same with Jasper and Emmett, but you will always stay at my house." he warned lightly. I just nodded and got out the car. I lowered my pant leg down so I could hide the tether.

I felt so many eyes on me and I am guessing news either travelled or they were wondering about why I missed school yesterday. Nosey the village people, I bet I am still top news. Hopefully it would die down soon so I could just be invisible. I didn't need to draw even more attention to myself.

I pulled the hood of my sweater over my head and looked back at Eddie who was watching me walk into the building to make sure I went in. I gripped the end straps of my book bag tight as I walked into the building. I was at least looking forward to the one and only friend I had made so far. Not to mention he had my cash in his car. I would put him to good use though.

I walked into the class and saw Jake in the back with his notebook open doodling away. I sat next to him and removed my backpack. I pulled out a notebook and a pen. We were still early the first bell hadn't rang yet.

"So I am guessing you're off the hook once more?" Jake smiled as he looked at me and I shook my head no.

"That's a negative, I am actually in deeper trouble my brother has me on a tether." I sneered at the very name of the contraption that was bound around my ankle. Jake shook his in confusion. So I had to use it in smaller words. "You know a house arrest bracelet." He nodded his head as he got it. "You still have my money? You better not have spent it." I warned lightly.

"Nah I didn't touch it, but I did fill up my tank thanks to you. What are you going to do with that money anyway?" he asked.

"Just hold it for me until I can get some actual freedom again. I am officially on probation. Full system shut down. I can't do much for now." I lowered my head in the realization of it all. I wasn't going to get out of this soon.

**

* * *

**

Jacob

One day we were fugitives and the next we were back in the same place. When I got home I was surprised. Rachel didn't give me her tough speeches she was actually relieved to see me once more. She actually hugged me which was weird. We didn't have a lovey dovey relationship. We mostly just argued when needed. We never showed affection.

Paul wasn't there yet and I knew he would still be moving in soon. My sister loved him. As much as I hated to admit it if my sister was happy then I was ok with it.

I wondered what could have possibly happened with Slim. I wondered what Slim's real name was and why he would get all pissed at Edward for saying it. He must have a horrible name. It had to be something bad though. Like maybe just plain Ren or Rene'. Horrible names for a guy to have to deal with.

I was getting ready for school and then I walked down the stairs for some breakfast. The scent that hit me was eggs, bacon and waffles. I was surprised that my sister would even decide to do such a thing. I went into the kitchen, but before I walked and turned the corner I saw Paul's naked butt cheeks with an apron string tied dancing at the stove with my sister smiling contently.

That was my cue to get the fuck out of the house. Did they have no respect for me in this house? I jolted for the front door trying to avoid seeing them like that for any longer. I almost threw up slightly.

I held my stomach from the nausea that was trying to protrude. My sister and Paul were fucking disgusting. I would never be able to eat a meal in that kitchen ever again.

I got in my car and drove to get some food at dunkin donuts before I even went to school. It was early so I would still be able to eat my food and get to school ten minutes early. I got something quick and when I got to class no one was there, but Mrs. Sanchez. I didn't go to her class yesterday, but I showed her my face because even though I went to school late I went. Slim didn't and that was ok. I was trying to set a good example of myself and show my sister ok well I am trying.

I sat in the back and opened my notebook I started tagging like I used to do. I was known for doing some major graffiti in Port Angeles and La Push also some places in Forks. I never got caught, but it was an art talent of mine.

Slim walked in shortly after and we talked about what happen. It sucked that they had him on complete arrest. I didn't think he deserved that. I don't know exactly what he did to get himself in that situation, but running away only made it worse. Not to mention our attempt at running away was an epic fail.

When lunch came around I looked around for my boys and saw Embry and Quil at our usual table along with Seth Clearwater. I was with Slim so we sat at the table and I was going to introduce them.

"Guys this is Slim, Slim these are the guys. Embry, Quil and Seth." I pointed at each of them. Embry was stuffing his face with Pizza as Quil was stuffing his with a sandwich. They both nodded towards Slim and Slim did the same.

Slim pulled out a brown bag and pulled out a sandwich. I got up and went to see what the heck I was going to eat. I sure was hungry though. I got some pizza, a burger, and fries, with a on the side.

We talked about a mariner's game that was going to go on. Slim looked un interested and I didn't blame him he had a million more things going on with him that he had to worry about.

The guys didn't acknowledge Slim either. I knew that they probably couldn't understand him like I do. I had a feeling Slim and I would be good friends. Even though I haven't known him long at all, but the experience we went through were tough even in such a short time.

I kept thinking about the blonde Slim fucked. I don't know exactly why I was thinking about her. The girl was fucking hot. I needed to get laid soon or I was going to spontaneously combust.

….

The rest of the day went quick as well. I wasn't one to want to stick around the school any longer. I just wanted to go home. When I walked to the parking lot sure enough there was Edward looking like a swat team member himself. It looked like he was just ready to take Slim back into custody.

I kind of felt bad for Slim, but I knew whatever he did was probably bad enough to cause such extreme measures. I don't think I was even compared to being close of a delinquent like Slim was.

I didn't walk up to Edward's car like I did the last time. I just walked over to my car trying to not draw attention to myself. Most girls were ready and willing to throw themselves at me; besides the ones I screwed and never called them back.

I wasn't looking for something serious when they obviously were. I didn't want to be known as the jerk or the heartbreaker. I just wasn't into the whole dating thing at the moment. I was just into one night of passion and then it was over we both moved on.

When I got home I just plopped on the couch, luckily for me no one was home. For now that was an amazing thing. When I was home alone I felt like I ran things. I was the man of the house and that's how I liked things.

* * *

Thanks again. ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Now I am extremely sorry for the delay on this chapter. There were two contributing factors to why this is as late as it is. 1) was I didn't have a beta reader for this chapter and I got in contact with 0fficials3xcs3xc and she has been dealing with personal issues and that's why she hasn't updated her own stories. This chapter is all me and I hope you enjoy it. 2) was I had been just plain lazy to be honest and that isn't a valid excuse but it's all I have. So at least I got this out and I am not to sure what to think of it. There will be just a little more action in this story and that's what I am aiming for.

Thanks for being supporters of this story and reading. I appreciate it tons.

...*... PB09...*... ;-]

* * *

**Just one of the guys**

**Jacob**

I didn't know why I couldn't get the thought of Slim off my mind. The idea of making so much money was kind of exciting. Only knowing that I really wouldn't be able to make it a reality was a little upsetting. Edward having Slim on lock down was a crazy. Slim was obviously an intelligent person. To be able to hatch a plan that would leave us filthy rich was a rush.

I would be able to live on my own and have something the one thing I always have wanted. Freedom, the freedom to do what I want and not be ordered around by someone. I wanted that to be my life a complete and independent one.

I knew by myself I wouldn't be able to get very far, yes I was hard working and I knew what I wanted. There was one problem though, I know I am not the smartest person in the world. That was one of my disadvantages. To be able to have a person like Slim on my side was a major benefit. I knew he had things together for sure.

The rest of my day went by as usual, my sister came home she bought food. I knew tomorrow would be a new day and things would come clear into picture. Hopefully I get the benefit of my doubts and not have to worry anymore. I was craving one thing, and I was going to make sure I got it. I was money hungry and I needed to feed the urge.

Months went by; it was crazy how time flew. My urge for money was still bold. Slim helped in that aspect. He handed me a couple hundred for small jobs I would do for him. He was truly my best friend. My right hand man. I knew if I had a problem Slim would be the person I would go to.

Slim had been good surprisingly. Edward was actually starting to let us hang out here and then. The tether was officially gone and I knew Slim was excited now, but the plan that Slim had been planning was far more sophisticated then I would even imagine.

We were hanging in my garage the usual thing. We didn't really hang in the house. Rachel said she had a bad vibe from Slim, but I knew Slim was trying to change. Slim was my refuge out of this hell hole. I didn't really have someone, yes Rachel was there, but she wasn't enough for what I was after.

"What's on your mind Slim?, I know that look." I eyed Slim as I was checking the oil in my car.

"I been thinking is all. I have a plan in mind, but it's going to make us very rich quick." He had a teasingly smirk across his lips, they quickly turned into a grin.

"Such as?" I knew this was something big it had to be.

"I was thinking of robbery, if you're not into it I understand. It's something I used to do in Florida." His expression never changed.

I had never thought about robbery before. I never thought I would see myself doing something like that. I knew the idea was very tempting and it intrigued my interests. It was quick money and if executed flawlessly it would be a success.

"You know I am in, do you have a well thought out plan?"

"If I didn't do you think I would even mention this." His eyebrow flicked up and showed his attitude flare, something that wasn't unusual for Slim.

"You're right I should have never questioned you." I felt like a retard now. "What do we need?"

"That's what I wanted to hear. This is a three week plan though. I expanded so we can do exact research. On my isolated time I had a lot of time to think. I spent so much time in Edward's office that the only things I had to do was look at maps and lists of my brothers clients. Are you following me?" I nodded my head and prompted him to continue.

"Now I analyzed and my brother's have some pretty rich clients, not only in Forks but all over Washington State. We could do either a few small hits to different companies, or do one big heist and make it worth wild. It's on to you on how you want to do it, either many small robberies or one big pay off." He said it while licking his lips and running his hands together.

The sound of many small jobs didn't appeal to me much. The one that attracted me more was the big heist. I wondered what he could possibly have in mind. If it was one large payout I was in.

"Now you know I am down for the big heist Slim. Don't talk to me about some small change. If we're going to do this it has to be big money." Slim's face now had a devilish smile. I knew he had a big master plan. I wanted to know how much money we were talking about.

"Again what I like to hear. Now I don't think we would be able to do this as a two man job, but I don't really trust anyone else to join up either. I have a friend who is visiting in northern Cali right now who owes me some favors. For a big heist we need at least six men. Meaning we have to split the money six ways. Now when I am telling you this is a huge payout it's huge. I am talking about in the five-hundred millions slot."

I nearly swallowed my tongue. My eyes popped out. This would be huge and by huge that meant risky as well. This had to be well thought out and there was no room for flaw it had to be seamlessly executed.

"That's a lot of money Slim." My mouth watered with the possibilities.

"It is in deed. It needs to be well researched. That's why I am giving a three week research time."

"A heist like that needs at least a year, no less than six months Slim. You think we can pull it off in just three weeks?" I choked yet again thinking on the small time frame Slim wanted this to go down.

"Jake you're my right hand and you know that. You're the one person who I could count on as my builder. Now your gun skills I am not so sure on. But that's easy practice. I could make you a pro in just a week."

"I am fine with a gun trust me. We live in a wooded area I know how to hunt using a gun. So far were only a two man team, and for a heist that big you need you said it a six man team. We don't have enough time to fill your quota."

"Relax Jake we only need three more men, it's you, me and my friend Riley. This could be flawless if you let it be. If you say we can't then it will have flaws. I need you to support me one hundred percent Jake. You are my go to guy and I don't need this negative energy from you." I looked at him fully as I cleaned my hand on a cloth. He looked like he meant business. I knew I had to trust him. Slim isn't the type of person to screw me over, we had been friends for awhile and I had trust in him.

"How do I know this Riley guy won't screw us over?" I was looking out for our assets and it had to be well protected.

"I have done a couple small heists with Riley before. To be honest this would be my first major heist. I need you by my side. I was screwed over before by someone who I thought I could trust. I don't need that from you either Jake." I could tell the small bit of hesitation. I didn't know much about Slim's past. He has never opened up to tell me.

I know there is something a little off with Slim, but I can't put my finger on it. I was just hoping it's nothing I can't deal with. I don't know what I would do if something were to be up.

"Trust me you have me on your side with complete honesty and loyalty. I expect the same from your part to Slim."

"And that's all you'll be receiving from my part. I trust in you that's why. It's weird how you gained that title so quick it's pretty hard to gain from me. I have been through a lot to know you can't trust just anyone. For some strange reason I know I can trust you." he turned away quickly as the environment became tense. I started feeling uncomfortable as well. We both were, even though the words he spoke were true. I just wasn't used to the sappy talk stuff and I was assuming he wasn't either.

**

* * *

Renesmee AKA Slim**

One day to the next this plan became clear in my head. I knew we were talking about a serious amount of money something I only dreamed of obtaining. As the time passed I found myself becoming slowly attracted to my new best friend. I could call him that because he stuck by, something another wouldn't do. He has a great sense of humor and he is clever even though he doesn't think he is.

In order to complete this heist we need a crew. The crew consists of six people. The **Bagman** able to have everything set when needed and able to take someone out. Also knows how to pull off a good disguise and not get caught.

The **Gunman** this one is self explanatory. The Gunman knows how to handle a gun and is ready when a job is needed with a specific gun, that's Riley for me. He is the perfect gunman for this. I know Riley won't let me down.

The **Builder, **he knows how to put things together were to get the materials needed for a job. In this case Jake is my builder he is good with his hands. I know if I give him a task he will make a exceptional job of it.

The **Smooth-Talker **the smooth talker knows how to make things happen. He can get the job done and persuade people into doing a certain job. The smooth talker normally helps gain access to certain areas and is quick with his tongue. Can be counted on to make a diversion.

The **Runner **not the best person of the crew but thinks quick, if in trouble knows how to get out quick with minimal punishment to face. If he has to run physically he could do it. But patience is thin and mind works quickly.

The **Leader** the person who has the plans and who knows what needs to be done, I see myself as the leader because I know what needs to be done for our heist to be successful. I know what it takes. I am the brain of this operation and I don't need to be following someone.

Overall this is a teamwork operation, everyone has a part. It is pieced together well enough it should be flawless. I didn't think I had to double guess or question myself. I realized as I stood in front of Jake my brother would probably be looking for me soon. I had to make sure Edward didn't ruin this. This is why it had to be well planned and flawless. No traces could be left behind.

I had been getting badgered lately by Jaspers girlfriend for a makeover. I didn't know how relevant that was to her. I didn't want to be dressed as a female, to me it took the empowerment away from me. When I dressed in men's clothing I felt that power that was lacking when I dressed in female's clothing.

I know it's a stupid thing to think, but it just how my mind works now. In every power dominated profession stands a man. Men symbolize power, yes women have grasped their moments. I don't want to put myself in a position in getting taken advantage of and that's what I feel like as a woman.

I am safe in my baggy jeans and t-shirts. These concepts play upon things from my past. Things that remain stored in the very depths of my memories. I know they will forever haunt my unconscious mind and that's how the nightmares emerge.

I keep most of my memories to myself and I know I won't open up to anyone about them. I find my experience as a male is far more exciting and I get the respect and power that I crave.

I know everything should go right with a positive outlook and that's all that I wish for right now. A complete and utter positive outlook, that was my best bet at the moment. I just hope it didn't get fucked up over some dumb shit, or even dumb people.

"Yea look I have to go, I don't want Eddie to not let me out for another couple months or have to be on the tether again because I didn't come home on time." I finally broke the silence. The ice if you will.

"Yea I guess you have to listen to him to the tee huh?" he chuckled with a grin across his lips. He found my torture a joke. It was ok though I was used to it by now.

"Yea laugh now, but seriously I'll talk to you later." He nodded and I did as well.

…*…

When I got to the "Home" if that place could even be given that title, it didn't feel that way to me. I was in my usual gloomy mood. I just wanted time to think. Thinking was a good thing for me in its time and place. When I turned the key and opened the door I heard laughing. That meant only one thing at this time.

Bella had company.

My brother wouldn't be home yet and I still wasn't on a much words relationship with Bella. It could have been better, but it didn't go that way at all just yet. I passed by the living room trying not to make a sound. I knew I would be completely wrong though because a small Alice walked up to me clearing her throat.

"Why hello?" she said calmly in her smooth bell voice. I knew if I didn't respond positively she wouldn't let me go.

"Hello." I turned to look in the living room to see that all three of my brother's girlfriends were reunited. In a circle of girly-ness. The sea would only get deeper if I decided I would join them in a conversation.

"Why don't you sit down? Join our conversation." Alice chimed once more.

"No thank you, I have a paper to work on for school. It's really rather important." I knew I lied, but I always lied with them.

"Well there is no need to lie with me Slim, I can look into your eyes and see the guilt. I read you well." Alice placed a hand on her hip and pushed to the side slightly. She was a clever young woman. It was like if she were a witch or some other bizarre mystical creature. I knew Alice was far from the smoke and mirrors of that wave pool.

I only could sigh in response. I really wasn't one to talk about shopping trips and makeup. It wasn't in my nature and it was quite tedious to think about it.

"Just sit down relax. I am sure you'll have some fun chilling with the girls. I think that's why your cranky sometimes, you need to let loose and relax." Alice placed her small petite hand on my shoulder. I looked at her hand, she must have forgotten that I don't really like people touching me. It was a small pet peeve I had.

"If I sit would you stop nagging me about it?" she smiled contently and nodded her small head.

Now the torture begun to be sitting here for god knows how long listening to these chicks chit chat about who knows what. I wasn't looking forward to this at all. I just hoped that Edward could save me from this now.


End file.
